youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Drek
.]] Drek (or Blue Shrek) is the neutral counterpart of Shrek and one of his worst enemies as well. Drek hates Shrek because he was created by Farquaad. In his anger he created a twisted poem of Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life called "Shrek is Hate, Shrek is Death" (later renamed to Farquaad is love, Farquaad is life). Shrek and Drek were once one, but they were eventually split into two ogres. There's no canon proof of this origin and has been believed to be a theory created by the Shrek Brogre Cult. Some say they witnessed they days where Shrek and Drek were one. It is possible that the original Drek died and Farquad cloned him. Biography Drek was created by Farquaad in order to kill all the Brogres in the entire world and destroy Shrek's popularity. Drek started his reign of horror when he tricked a group of Brogres to go to his swamp. While they went to the place, a fat kid ate a lot of onions and started to shit on himself, being abandoned by his friends. The kids then realized that the fat kid wasn't anymore with them in the pit, and they heard a scream from back, (Possibly Drek killed him). Then Drek appeared in front of the kids, one of the kids mistook him with the original Shrek and wanted to give him an hug, but Drek just ripped his head off, and ate it. After killing all the group of kids, Drek noticed that one of them was still alive and when he was about to end him, Shrek appeared and hit him in the head, while the hit send Drek to a tree. This started an epic battle in which Shrek won after releasing his Shrekahameaha on Drek, who was blew up to the Dark mountains and getting away form Shrek after Killing him. Since then, Drek and Farquaad are trying to use their brains to make a plan to kill Shrek and his Brogres. Farquaad is love, Farquaad is life I was only 40 years old I hated Shrek so much, I refused to buy any of the movies and merchandise. I prayed to Farquaad every night before bed, thanking him for the life I've been given Farquaad is love, I say, Farquaad is life. My son hears me and calls me a cunt. I knew he was brainwashed into blind devotion for Shrek I call him a faggot I slap him and send him to go to sleep He's crying now, and his face probably hurts I go to bed I lay in bed and it's really cold Suddenly, a warmth is moving towards me It's Shrek I am so scared He whispers in my ear "Check yourself before you Shrek yourself" He grabs me with his powerful ogre hands and puts me on knees I fear for my life He whips out his cock Suddenly, Farquaad jumps in through the window Farquaad grabs his neck and rips his head off My son walks in Farquaad looks him straight in the eye and says "Shrek is Dreck" Farquaad leaves through my window Farquaad is love, Farquaad is life. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderers Category:Fat Characters Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:Monsters Category:Fathers Category:Shrek